


A Maldição do Estúpido Cupido

by ohhunniepie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, Cursed, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhunniepie/pseuds/ohhunniepie
Summary: Kim Jongin tem uma fama, mesmo que ele tivesse descoberto unicamente pela mente esquisita de Oh Sehun: basicamente, ele não qualquer tipo de sorte nos jogos do amor e todos os seus antigos romances acabaram por encontrar o "par ideal" depois dele. E isso já seria suficiente, se não fosse por certo Oh com uma proposta indecente envolvendo dinheiro para namorar o "inocente" e fascinante presidente do grêmio estudantil, Do Kyungsoo, por aproximadamente um mês.Jongin já estava totalmente perdido, mas ele não esperava a dimensão da enrascada que estava se metendo quando um cupido malvado o fez se apaixonar por Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	1. Trocando Palavras

**Author's Note:**

> Notas iniciais me deixam nervosa, elas como um "olá" quando você entra em uma sala com outra pessoa e vocês ainda não se conhecem muito bem, então um frio na barriga te faz se sentir desconfortável e parece que nenhuma das suas palavras se encaixam.  
> Olá, para você.  
> Essa é a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu posto uma fanfic e isso é um pouco assustador, principalmente com o demônio da autocrítica sussurrando contra o meu ouvido.  
> 'A Maldição do Estúpido Cupido' é uma fanfic leve e um pouco desajeitada sobre garotos e paixões no colegial, o que é uma receita para o desastre. Mas acho que esse é meu gênero favorito, que é leve e não se leva a sério o tempo todo, então isso me faz voar um pouco e me deixa mais confortável. Eu espero que isso te deixe confortável também.  
> Cuide bem de mim ;D

Os cabelos castanhos claros de Kim Jongin ainda pingavam pelo banho corrido depois do treino que durou a tarde inteira, porque naquela ocasião ele tinha planos pouco ambiciosos de chegar em casa, se deitar no sofá e assistir uma maratona de filmes do Robbie Zombie com direito a 'A Casa dos Mil Corpos' sendo passados duas vezes. 

Hansol deveria estar esperando com pipoca pronta e a senha, que eles tiveram que descobrir desde a última maratona de filmes, dos canais de filmes de terror. O garoto de treze anos estava um pouco fascinado pelas histórias meia boca e pelo derramamento de sangue, porque no auge de sua idade qualquer coisa nova e minimamente adulta parecia uma viagem muito louca no parque de diversões, então a única coisa que Jongin podia fazer era marcar um lugarzinho no sofá para minimizar os danos que as cenas mais pesadas causariam em seu cérebro recém saído de episódios de Power Rangers antes do café da manhã - e também fazendo companhia a noite, quando tinha pesadelos com o que tinha visto no filme e carregava ou colchonete para dormir ao lado de sua cama. 

Só que todos os seus planos meio que foram jogados no vaso sanitário e um garoto chamado Oh Sehun, aparentemente um membro do clube de xadrez ou de debate —o Kim não tinha prestado muita atenção— havia dado descarga. 

Talvez o garoto já tivesse começado a ver os filmes, sozinho em casa e um pouco impressionado com as cenas de gore e o palavreado sujo que Zombie empregava em seus filmes, olhando constantemente o relógio para saber se Jongin chegaria em casa logo ou se demoraria. Isso o fazia se sentir razoavelmente culpado, mas não era como se conseguisse sair daquela situação tão logo. 

— Perdão? — Pediu, inclinando o rosto na direção do garoto meio palmo mais baixo que parecia estar se fundindo à aparência de um tomate maduro em plena estação. Sehun olhava para Jongin por baixo dos óculos grossos de armação quadrada como se aquilo fosse um jogo cruel por parte do atleta, mas estava meio óbvio que o Kim tinha sido pego de surpresa por toda a situação. —Você fala rápido demais. 

Em sua cabeça, a justificativa parecia boa o suficiente para fazê-lo repetir tudo o que tinha dito há cinco segundos atrás de forma mais calma e objetiva, porque assim não teria como interpretar errado suas palavras. 

Duas garotas passaram por eles no corredor estreito dos vestiários e da sala da treinadora, olhando um pouco sem jeito para como eles pareciam próximos demais e como o clima parecia ser glacial entre ambos os garotos. Uma delas sussurrou alguma coisa para a outra, que deu um sorrisinho, mesmo que fizessem questão de cumprimentar Jongin ao passar com um aceno e um ‘oizinho’ — tipo de todos que já se conheciam no time de ginástica. 

A cena só poderia parecer-se uma coisa: **uma confissão romântica**. 

A forma como o garoto mais jovem, preso no uniforme social e certinho do colégio, transpirava ao desviar os olhos para uma ‘zona segura' e como abria os lábios rosados em incerteza, já tivera sido reproduzida em boa parte dos doramas BL mais assistidos e comentados na web. Quantas comics também apresentavam momentos iguaizinhos? E as fanfics do Super Junior, que eram uma sensação no AO3? Aquela era a melhor parte de um clichê romântico entre dois garotos que não pertenciam ao mesmo mundo colegial, então um deles resolvia se confessar e o outro não estava realmente esperando por isso, só que esse evento era apenas o começo de um romance leve e bonitinho… daqueles que conseguem arrancar suspiros da consumidora mais assídua de BL. 

Bom, pelo menos isso era o que parecia se olhasse de longe. A realidade não era tão simples quanto um roteiro de romance masculino colegial.

Na verdade, ela era um balde de água fria. 

E isso poderia ser muito mais assustador do que ficar contando as falhas de roteiro de Robbie Zombie no remake de Halloween. 

—Qual a parte que você não entendeu? – Ele questionou, tentando manter a pose intacta pelo constrangimento e o medo que outra pessoa se aproximasse e arruinasse todo o seu “progresso” ( ainda não estava muito claro se o que tinha conseguido poderia ser entendido como progredir, mas o garoto estava ansioso). 

—Toda. 

Sehun deixou escapar todo o ar que estava prendendo em seu peito, como um balão esvaziando em uma festa infantil, só que de forma muito mais dramática e constrangedora. 

Ele também não estava realmente planejando estar ali, na frente do atleta exemplar do time da escola e vencedor de um número recorde de medalhas, futuro competidor da Coréia do Sul e vários outros títulos elegantes para enfatizar que um garoto se destacava na sua vida escolar. Ele tinha, por exemplo, colocado no organizador de tarefas de seu celular que precisava arrumar o guarda-roupa e fazer a lista de compras para que o pai fosse ao mercado no fim de semana. Também tinha planejado passar na pequena loja de conveniência dos Do para comprar o jantar daquela noite e jogar conversa fora com Kyungsoo, filho mais novo dos donos e operador de caixa em meio período, porque era um pouco gostoso falar trivialidades com ele. 

Estar ali, olhando o rosto confuso e um pouco horrorizado de Kim Jongin, recém saído do banho e ridiculamente cheiroso em sua camisa branca casual por cima da calça que compunha o uniforme escolar não era a parte que tinha planejado, mas não conseguiu resistir quando viu o garoto treinando sozinho alguns saltos na quadra fechada. Era uma oportunidade rara vê-lo sem seus admiradores por perto, apenas dando alguns saltos e giros, se equilibrando nas pontas dos pés e treinando poses que favoreciam sua estatura alta e seu rosto esculpido. Foi a primeira vez que o garoto realmente perdeu algum tempo admirando o trabalho complicado do time de ginástica da escola e não estava realmente arrependido, mesmo que seus objetivos ali fossem outros. Talvez conversasse aquilo casualmente com Yerin no almoço de amanhã. 

— Existe esse garoto de quem eu gosto, mas não acho que ele me veja como eu o vejo. – Sehun dizia as palavras devagar, tomando cuidado para que sua voz soasse baixa o suficiente para que não fosse ouvida casualmente por algum estranho passando por ali. A forma que seu olhar grudou nas pontas dos tênis Adidas branquinhos e com aparência de novinhos o fazia parecer infinitamente mais jovem do que já era, mas não menos focado em sua missão. — Nós temos alguns anos de diferença e não fazemos realmente parte dos mesmos grupos, mas eu sei que ele é gay. Ninguém por aqui é assumidamente gay. É como se fosse uma marca da besta que ninguém quer ter colada na testa, mas ele não se importa com isso e eu o admiro muito por ter tanta coragem. 

O garoto fez uma pausa, levantando um sorrisinho tímido e involuntário que faz suas defesas cederem um pouco. 

— Ele é o melhor, eu sei disso, e por isso valia a pena tentar qualquer plano maluco que pelo menos pudesse me dar 1% de chances de ser notado por ele. – Jongin estava rezando para que aquela fosse justamente a parte em que entendeu tudo errado, para que o garoto dissesse algo totalmente diferente do que estava sendo maquinado em sua cabeça, corroendo seu cérebro com a potência de ácido sulfúrico. — E então eu quero pagar você para namorar Do Kyungsoo por pouco tempo, porque quando ele terminar com você vai poder notar seu amor verdadeiro. 

E o balde de água fria, que o ginasta não achou que pudesse estar cheio em uma velocidade tão rápida, depois de ser esvaziado em sua cara há alguns minutos atrás, o surpreendeu com um novo banho igualmente glacial e totalmente estranho. 

—Você é maluco? – Questionou incrédulo. 

O Oh levantou os olhos um pouco impressionado por como as palavras do Kim cortaram totalmente o seu clima e por como, misteriosamente, ele conseguia empregar aquela frase sem soar nenhum pouco ofensivo – em outra ocasião, se o problema fosse com outra pessoa com quem ele não sentisse muita simpatia, talvez risse um pouco por como a expressão do moreno de olhos tranquilos soava desesperada por alguma coisa que julgasse fazer sentido. 

Jongin era expressivo demais, não sabia simplesmente esconder o que estava sentindo em expressões vazias e frases calculadas, o que era uma porcaria em tempo integral. 

Logo depois de ver como Sehun parecia assustado com aquela intromissão abrupta sem uma mínima pausa após toda a sua segunda (e constrangedora) explicação do inexplicável. Pelo menos, agora Jongin não precisava achar que seu cérebro estava lhe pregando peças e entendendo coisas erradas, porque isso estava conhecendo com o garoto de frente para si. 

—Quer dizer... Desculpa, eu... – Jongin abriu a boca, expirando o ar sem saber como colocar mais nada naquela frase. — Ah, meu Deus, você está falando sério? Porque parece muito uma brincadeira esquisita.

A expressão séria e um pouco travada do Oh, como se o louco fosse Jongin, não abria qualquer interpretação que não fosse: sim, ele estava falando muito sério sobre tudo aquilo. 

Faltavam pouco mais de vinte minutos para que a quadra fosse fechada, quando a professora saía de dentro da sua sala com todos os seus itens pessoais e checava os vestiários para se certificar de que ninguém estava lá dentro depois do horário. O relógio não estava realmente parado acima de suas cabeças, porque na outra sala a srta. Jeon estava com os olhos cravados no ponteiro enquanto respondia um contato que pegou no Tinder noite passada e, na casa de Jongin, um moleque estava engolindo a pipoca de forma feroz para ignorar o frio no estômago que a casa dos três serial killers estava lhe causando. 

O mundo ainda estava girando ao redor dos dois, mas pararia em alguns minutos quando Sehun terminasse a parte que não conseguiu contar ao Kim. A parte ainda mais louca de todo o seu plano. 

—Acredito que você tenha a Maldição do Cúpido. – Ele despejou nos ouvidos descrentes do atleta, que honestamente não conseguia mais esperar nada de mais absurdo depois de tudo o que ouviu. — É uma condição em que a pessoa não consegue ter relacionamentos duradouros e as pessoas com quem ela se envolve logo conhecem outras pessoas que parecem ser a “outra metade da laranja” ou qualquer outro clichê. Então, depois de você, o Kyungsoo…

—Eu não sei o que você anda usando quando diz que está em algum desses clubinhos nerds, mas faria muito dinheiro se estivesse vendendo. – Jongin o interrompeu. —Você sequer está se ouvindo? 

Sehun respirou fundo. 

Ele esperava aquele tipo de reação. Na verdade, esperava coisa muito pior, envolvendo ser jogado contra a parede e apanhando um pouco pela ousadia de supor que uma das estrelas da escola fosse amaldiçoada, então parecia que as coisas estavam correndo... até bem melhor que o esperado. 

O Oh engoliu em seco. 

—É uma matemática simples, você namorou doze pessoas em um período de quase três anos. – Os olhos do Kim estavam cravados em Sehun como se ele fosse um psicopata pronto para abaixar a faca em tudo contra seu peito. —Todas essas pessoas acabaram encontrando outras depois disso, e ainda estão em relacionamentos muito promissores. Jennie, da turma 202, disse que a pessoa de quem ela realmente gostava nem olhava em sua direção até vocês se envolverem no verão.

Naquele momento o mundinho de Kim Jongin girou de uma forma violenta, como se alguém estivesse controlando uma roda gigante assassina que não pararia tão cedo para libertar as pessoinhas —mini Jongin’s apavorados— que berravam por socorro.

A menção do nome de Jennie não lhe dizia muita coisa, porque eles não namoraram de verdade, só para início de conversa. Acabaram tendo um encontro divertido que se estendeu para conversas no celular até tarde, passeios no final de semana e uns amassos no carro do pai de Jongin, mas não tinha sido nada realmente sério para nenhum dos dois. Acabou sem que nem tivessem que declarar o término, porque foi apenas um momento bom antes das aulas recomeçarem. 

Foi a outra coisa implícita naquela frase, envolvendo a garota que o fez experimentar e se apaixonar por sorvete de pistache, que o fez tremer mesmo que o dia estivesse na medida certa entre quente e refrescante. 

Enquanto acreditava que apenas o Oh estivesse inventando aquela coisa toda de maldição de cupido, era muito fácil pensar que era só uma bobeira e esquecer, até mesmo dar umas risadas da situação depois. Só que, aparentemente, não era só o Oh que estava falando sobre aquilo por aí e, pior ainda, não era só ele quem acreditava naquela maluquice sem sentido. 

Será que a escola toda já sabia daquilo? As pessoas estavam fofocando por aí e lhe apontando o dedo como se fosse um leproso? Ou, ainda pior, estavam fazendo planos como os de Oh Sehun às escondidas? 

Uma tontura fez Jongin pensar que iria cair, tendo que se apoiar contra a parede para recobrar o equilíbrio. 

—Você está bem? – Sehun se aproximou, tocando o braço mais forte que o seu com suas mãos geladas. Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado e era o mínimo depois de ter criado toda aquela confusão.

—Posso te levar até a enfermaria, se quiser. 

Os olhos castanhos escuros se fixaram no garoto de óculos e cabelo mal cortado, percebendo que não havia maldade em seus olhos, mas isso não fez com que o pandemônio na mente atordoada do moreno cedesse. 

—Você vem até aqui, me diz que sou amaldiçoado e tenta me prostituir para o cara que você diz gostar, e agora quer resolver tudo com um remédio para dor de cabeça? –Perguntou, genuinamente ofendido e irritado. 

Os olhos de Sehun se tornam ainda maiores com as acusações —um pouco exageradas, mas verdadeiras— de Jongin e seu coração errou uma batida, porque, por mais que quisesse se desculpar com o outro, o estrago já havia sido feito. 

Jongin soltou-se do aperto em seu braço e recuou um passo, criando uma distância segura entre os dois.

—É muito bom que você esqueça a nossa conversa e que nós estudamos na mesma escola, porque não estou com a mínima vontade de ser bonzinho com você. – Alertou, olhando fixamente para o outro para tentar soar crível na ameaça, mesmo que nunca tenha sequer feito algo assim antes. — E, faz um favor para esse Kyungsoo!, procura um terapeuta. 

O Kim desviou do corpo inerte e um pouco chocado do garoto mais novo, marchando corredor a fora enquanto todo o oxigênio de seu corpo parecia corrompido por algum gás esquisito que tornava sua respiração mais irregular. Nem quando treinava exaustivamente para algum campeonato se sentia tão afetado quanto estava agora. 

Por um momento, era como se toda a normalidade da vida de Jongin tivesse sido tragada para fora de seus pulmões e nada nunca mais fosse ser o que era. Como no monólogo de Alice no País das Maravilhas, quando o certo se torna o errado e o errado se torna certo, o que seria, não seria e o que não seria, seria. E Sehun era o gato risonho —em uma versão menos carismática— que se divertia com a desordem mental do Kim, que andava sem ao menos prestar atenção nos próprios passos, porque precisava chegar logo em casa e tomar um banho para lavar da própria pele todas as coisas que ouviu. 

O garoto que deixou para trás, um pouco tímido e assustado, no entanto, não estava realmente pronto para desistir do plano maluco. 

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

O jantar fumegava sobre a mesa improvisada dos Kim/Vernon, assim como o aroma gostoso de dak galbi subia por todo o ambiente fazendo com que a comida parecesse uma tentação servida em pratos iguais para toda a família. 

Normalmente Melody costumava cozinhar aquele prato em específico porque era o favorito de Jongin e de Hansol, que foi uma das primeiras coincidências que descobriram um no outro quando os pais os apresentaram formalmente. Não era a única coisa que os dois garotos gostavam, já que ambos eram verdadeiros sacos sem fundo que faziam questão de constranger os pais com a quantidade de comida que conseguiam ingerir em intervalos curtos – havia um motivo muito bom para não comerem pizza do Rock Planet que envolvia dois garotos acumulando fatias de pizza nos pratos enormes. Naquele dia, ela queria apenas agradar os meninos e esperava que fosse ser um sucesso, mas estava terrivelmente errada. 

Isso porque, de um lado da mesa, Hansol olhava a própria comida com olhos vidrados depois de ver quase meia hora de filme de terror sozinho sem os comentários bobos do meio irmão para ocupar sua mente e, do outro lado, Jongin remexia seu prato enquanto pensava em uma certa maldição idiota. 

Jonghyun olhou para a esposa, que olhou de volta para ele, e nenhum dos adultos entendeu nada. 

—Como foi seu dia, amor? – Perguntou Melody, tocando de leve o braço do filho. Este levantou os olhos tão abruptamente, pego totalmente de surpresa, que se assemelhava a um gatinho totalmente apavorado. — Muito complicado cuidar da casa sozinho?

Havia uma pitadinha de humor familiar na frase da mulher, que sorria de forma amigável para influenciar o garoto a falar o que estava acontecendo.

Agora que já era um rapaz —havia completado treze anos dois meses atrás— Hansol estava sempre buscando formas de mostrar que estava pronto para ser tratado como um homem crescido. Isso acabava apenas rendendo em zoação por parte do verdadeiro “homenzinho feito” da família, que ironizava o medo que menino ainda sentia do carteiro assustador que deixava a correspondência na frente de casa, só que daquela vez os adultos decidiram que ele poderia ficar sozinho sem uma babá no dia livre que escola deu aos alunos para higienizar todos os ambientes compartilhados. 

O pobre Hansol estivera tão feliz por isso.

Seu dia sozinho seria, coincidentemente, quando estava passando uma maratona cheia de sangue, tripas e palavrões de americanos caipiras em filmes de terror. Jongin era a única pessoa mais velha da casa que não o via como bebezinho e costumava acompanhar aqueles filmes junto com o meio irmão, mesmo que ele sempre estivesse menosprezando coisas como o roteiro furado e atuações ruins —essa era justamente a melhor parte de assistir aqueles filmes com ele!— Só que o garoto chegou bem mais tarde naquele dia e Hansol estava terrivelmente arrependido de achar que podia aguentar ‘A Casa dos Mil Corpos’ sozinho. 

—Foi bom. – Disse simplista. 

A resposta fez os adultos estranharem ainda mais a situação. 

Então, Jonghyun decidiu que era sua vez de tentar chamar atenção do próprio filho. Talvez isso quebrasse um pouco o gelo.

—Ei, xerife? – Chamou o garoto, recebendo um olhar de esguelha que o deixou muito cismado antes mesmo de perguntar qualquer coisa. Jonghyun, assim como Melody, conhecia seu filho com a palma da mão para saber quando ele estava chateado e em que grau isso parecia sério. Em uma escala na “Tabela Kim Jongin de Gravidade'', eles estavam em risco 4, o que era bem alto. —Você quer me ajudar a ajeitar uma prateleira na garagem? 

Aquele era um código deles desde que o pai se casou novamente. 

Desde que a Sra. Kim perdeu uma batalha difícil contra um câncer, na qual ela lutou bravamente durante todos os dias e os inspirou a enfrentarem qualquer coisa de cabeça erguida, havia sido apenas o pai e o filho naquela casa. Alguns dias foram difíceis, mas eles tinham um ao outro e acabaram saindo daquilo tudo como a mãe do garoto gostaria, mais fortes do que eram antes. Depois de quase sete anos, a família finalmente recebeu novos integrantes que também tinham vindo de situações difíceis, mas Jonghyun fazia questão que Jongin e ele, ainda tivessem aquele espaço seguro para conversarem, onde seriam apenas os dois.

Não havia uma prateleira para ajeitar. Mesmo que houvesse, eles não dariam conta dela porque eram péssimos em serviços manuais. 

Jongin olhou para o homem, uma versão um pouco mais velha de si mesmo, e ponderou sobre o que deveria fazer. Se existia alguém no mundo para quem ele se imaginava dizendo aquela sandice, seria o pai, porque com toda certeza ele tiraria alguma coisa que os dois pudessem rir de toda aquela situação. 

—Pode ser. – Respondeu. 

O homem assentiu.

—Jongin? – Hansol chamou e todos os olhos da mesa se voltaram para o garoto, que estava falando por vontade própria pela primeira vez. Os olhos assustados chegavam no mais velho de uma forma que o faziam se sentir culpado, mesmo que não fosse uma situação proposital. — Posso ler suas HQs do Flash?

Aquele também era outro código, mas só entre os garotos. 

Demorou até que os dois conseguissem se entender porque nenhum deles estava habituado a ter um irmão, mas foi uma daquelas coisas que o tempo se encarregou de acertar, de modo gradativo e para fazer durar. 

Quando o menino pedia para ler especificamente a HQ do velocista vermelho —o herói que ele menos gostava em todo grupo de heróis da DC comics— na verdade estava pedindo disfarçadamente para dormir no mesmo quarto que o mais velho. 

Dessa vez, mais do que nunca, ele devia isso ao garoto. 

—Vou deixar a luz do abajur acesa. –Era seu sinal de que tinha entendido a mensagem. 

Os pais trocaram olhares cúmplices quando os meninos estavam distraídos em seus mundinhos. Eles sabiam que as coisas estavam estranhas, mas não podiam deixar de ficarem rendidos pela interação de irmandade entre os filhos e, na cabeça cansada de um adulto, aquilo era sinal mais do que suficiente que as coisas só precisavam de um tempinho para se ajeitarem.

Naquela noite, os meninos ainda repetiram um prato de comida.

Mesmo que filmes de terror fossem assustadores e que maldições parecessem medonhas mesmo quando eram ridículas, dak galbi ainda era o prato favorito dos dois. 

Quando os pratos foram recolhidos, os Kim tiveram uma deixa para ir até a garagem que estava entulhada de pequenas tranqueiras que não tinham mais espaço na casa. Havia caixas de decoração de natal, raquetes de tênis e tacos de baseball, um cortador de grama que precisava de reparos e bicicletas. A garagem deles parecia tão caótica que o carro era a única coisa que parecia uma decoração avulsa, uma mera opção. 

O Kim mais velho se recostou na bancada onde um dia ele pensou que pudesse fazer alguns reparos pequenos em itens domésticos – acabou virando só uma tranqueira estrategicamente pensada para se apoiar ou apoiar outros objetos. 

— Ok, me diz o que tá tirando seu sossego, xerife. – Pediu o homem. 

Jongin tomou o lugar ao lado de seu pai, porque assim poderia pelo menos ignorar o olhar curioso e focar nas caixas etiquetadas no alto da garagem. 

— Você… acredita em maldições? 

O homem esperava muitas coisas, como uma matéria que estava dando dor de cabeça ou a cobrança que o garoto colocava em si mesmo para ser sempre o melhor nos esportes, mas aquilo que estava ouvindo parecia uma novidade interessante. O pai cruzou os braços contra o peito, encarando a garagem assim como o filho e pensando bem no que lhe diria. Não acreditava em nenhuma dessas coisas, mesmo quando diziam trazer boa sorte e sabia que o filho também não, mas se o assunto chegou até ali deveria ser pertinente.

— Tipo ‘bruxas, caldeirões e olho de sapo’? – Questionou. 

O mais novo soltou um risinho soprado, aquele seria o tipo de resposta que ele mesmo teria dado se a situação fosse contrária. 

— Talvez mais para ‘cupidos e você nunca vai encontrar o amor’. 

Um pouco pensativo, o analista de seguros franziu a cenho, ele coçou a barba inexistente desde que saiu do colegial e abandonou o estilo de vida rebelde sem causa. O progenitor não fazia a mínima ideia do que tinha acontecido com seu filho para o deixar daquele jeito, distante e fazia menos idéia ainda do que isso teria em relação com cupidos, porque seu conhecimento não era apurado o suficiente para se lembrar de anjinhos arqueiros jogando maldições em adolescentes indefesos – embora a ideia de um cupido por perto já pareça azar o suficiente.

— Você vai ter que facilitar para o seu velho. – Empurrou o garoto de leve com os ombros, o vendo sorrir de novo. 

“ _Para isso, alguém teria que facilitar para mim_ ”, pensou Jongin. 

Se fosse mesmo ficar remoendo a conversa com Oh Sehun, que pelo menos se esforçasse para contar ao pai, assim teria pelo menos uma pessoa do seu lado. 

— Eu tenho esse amigo... – Começou, se sentindo terrivelmente patético. — Recentemente um cara o abordou dizendo que ele parecia estar amaldiçoado, o que parece muito idiota, só que o meu amigo sente medo que se várias pessoas acreditarem nisso então se torne verdade. A intuição dele diz que é uma coisa boba, mas você sabe como é o colégio. 

Um “ _ah_ ” contido e compreensivo saiu dos lábios do adulto.

Aquela classificação podia ser o suficiente para deduzir que Jonghyun finalmente tinha entendido seu rebento, mas isso estava errado. Ele agora estava ainda mais curioso sobre que tipo de brincadeiras esquisitas os adolescentes andavam fazendo para perturbar a própria mente. 

E era por essas e outras que agradecia tanto a adolescência ser apenas uma fase. 

—Eu diria que o seu amigo Deverá confiar na intuição dele. 

Jongin olhou para o pai com olhos muito expressivos, deixando claro que era o tipo de resposta que ele estava querendo ouvir o dia inteiro e que, embora não fizesse o problema sumir, o deixava ligeiramente mais tranquilo consigo mesmo. 

—Acha mesmo? 

—Sim. - Deu de ombros. - E, bom, se ele estiver amaldiçoado mesmo ... Sempre se pode mandar uma carta ao Vaticano, não é?

* * *


	2. A Teoria do Garoto das Rãs é Confirmada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jongin tem uma fama, mesmo que ele tivesse descoberto unicamente pela mente esquisita de Oh Sehun: basicamente, ele não qualquer tipo de sorte nos jogos do amor e todos os seus antigos romances acabaram por encontrar o "par ideal" depois dele. E isso já seria suficiente, se não fosse por certo Oh com uma proposta indecente envolvendo dinheiro para namorar o "inocente" e fascinante presidente do grêmio estudantil, Do Kyungsoo, por aproximadamente um mês.  
> Jongin já estava totalmente perdido, mas ele não esperava a dimensão da enrascada que estava se metendo quando um cupido malvado o fez se apaixonar por Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se eu estou aqui novamente, depois de semanas batendo cabeça sobre esse capítulo, eu mereço um "amém"?  
> Primeiros capítulos são complicados, porque normalmente eles acabam ditando todo o ritmo da história e o segmento dela, mas segundos capítulos também merecem seu reconhecimento como 'estranhamente complicados'. Às vezes é realmente uma tarefa quase impossível continuar naquele mesmo tom depois de encerrar um capítulo.  
> De toda forma, eu espero de verdade que você aprecie. E que volte.  
> Boa leitura.  
> Cuide bem de mim :D

Oh Sehun não conhecia Kim Jongin até três semanas antes da primeira vez em que se falaram.

Se vale de alguma coisa, sim, sabia exatamente como o garoto se chamava, de quantas competições participou e saiu com medalhas brilhantes, em que turma estudava e outras coisas triviais, porque era o tipo de assunto que acabava sendo comentado pelo corredor e se tornava impossível não saber já que todos falam sobre isso de forma natural. E não era como se o Kim passasse despercebido por aí. Mas, de todo modo, Sehun não o conhecia antes disso – não realmente conhecer, como de fato deveria ser. 

O rosto bronzeado de atleta e o sorriso fácil eram lembranças, coisas de momento quanto se pegava comparando a própria imagem com a de outros garotos. Por exemplo, se pudesse escolher, adoraria ter nascido com as pintinhas de  Im Jaebeom ou o rosto firme de Lee Minho, da mesma forma que se pegava pensando no quanto a vida seria um pouco mais divertida se fosse um pouquinho mais parecido com Kim Jongin – o rosto dele, os ombros largos, a risada que convidava as pessoas para rirem também, o jeito mais solto e confortável. Às vezes o ginasta aparecia entre muitos outros garotos quando Sehun se olhava no espelho, porque todos eles pareciam ter nascido com uma coisinha que estava em falta quando chegou sua vez de nascer, e era ainda mais frustrante não saber exatamente o que era. 

Ironicamente, foi em uma conversa de corredor, depois do período tenebroso de educação física ,  que  Byul-yi citou o nome de Kim Jongin, mas não para falar sobre as mesmas coisas clichês de sempre. Se fosse, talvez o Oh tivesse simplesmente pego seu livro de química e ido embora, porque não se interessava realmente sobre atletas e subcelebridades escolares, só que ele continuou lá fingindo buscar algo que jamais encontraria (porque não existia) dentro de seu armário enquanto ouvia as duas amigas conversando. 

—Heechul vivia correndo atrás dela, lhe mandando bilhetinhos no dia dos namorados e fazendo outras gracinhas, como um cachorrinho querendo ganhar petiscos, só que a Momo nunca deu qualquer esperança para ele. –Dizia a menina de cabelos castanhos claros presos em um rabo de cavalo apertado, seu tom era quase conspiratória enquanto os olhos de  Whee -in praticamente pulavam para fora do rosto. — A í ,í ela beijou Kim Jongin na festa do Wu  Yifan e os dois ficaram saindo juntos por duas semanas até que ela magicamente achou adorável quando o Heechul fez um ursinho com pedaços de pão de um sanduíche meio comido. Como isso pode ser coincidência? Pensa bem! 

Na verdade, podia sim ser apenas uma coincidência por um milhão de fatores. 

Por que todo mundo sempre acha que paixão precisa acontecer do nada? Como um relâmpago ou uma batida de carro? Caramba! Tudo precisa de tempo para florescer, deve ser uma regra universal para tudo que é orgânico. Essas coisas de trocas de olhares, conversas sugestivas e corações acelerados instantaneamente é coisa de filme barato ou romance de banca, não é necessariamente assim com todo mundo. 

Só que, precisava admitir, era uma história maluca estranhamente divertida. 

—E tem a Jung e a  Hyejin ! – Whee -in praticamente gritou, chamando a atenção de alguma poucas pessoas que transitavam por perto. Um rubor subiu pelo rosto pequeno  antes de voltar a falar bem baixinho, apenas para que sua amiga (e o intrometido do Oh) ouvisse. —Elas nem mesmo sabiam que gostavam de garotas até o Jongin! 

—É disso que eu estou falando. Ele está amaldiçoado! Todas as pessoas que ficam com ele por algum tempo acabam se apaixonando pelos pares que lhes pareciam mais improváveis e o arranjo é sempre perfeito. 

A verdade é que quando criança, o Oh sempre foi o mais cético entre todos os primos. Não se preocupava com Papai Noel porque sabia que era apenas o pai aproveitando a madrugada para distribuir presentes na árvore de Natal, mas sempre escrevia um bilhetinho cheio de firulas que a mãe supostamente levaria ao correio porque sabia o quanto aquilo ajudava os pais ausentes pelo trabalho a saber um pouquinho mais sobre o filho. Em alguns anos, pedia coisas que eles não podiam dar de propósito, só para puni-los. Pedia para que o bom velhinho fizesse seus pais ficarem mais em casa ou lhe darem mais atenção, somente isso, sem nenhum presente caro ou algo que pudesse ser encontrado em uma loja. Em outros anos, ele simplesmente se contentava com algum lançamento novo de brinquedo  super legal para não pesar demais a consciência dos pais. 

Acreditar que Jongin tinha mesmo aquele poder, fazer com que qualquer pessoa se apaixonasse por alguém que talvez nunca tenha prestado atenção antes, era como acreditar que suas cartas seriam mesmo levadas ao correio e chegariam ao  Polo Norte. Não fazia muito sentido. Um menino inteligente saberia que não havia qualquer possibilidade daquilo acontecer. Ainda assim, mais uma vez ele se permitiu embarcar na fantasia, só que com os olhos fechados e pedindo de todo coração que houvesse uma chance pequenininha de que um cupido estivesse por perto tramando um  “ planinho ” maquiavélico pelas costas do Kim –  _ planinho _ esse que ajudaria Sehun como a fada madrinha que transformava uma abóbora, no caso um garoto totalmente sem graça, em uma carruagem brilhante, ou simplesmente alguém para quem os olhos de Kyungsoo se virassem naturalmente com desejo

Só que, novamente, Oh Sehun não conhecia Kim Jongin.

Como ele achou que uma coisa como aquelas daria certo? Não podia ser tão simples quanto prometer uma fatia de sua mesada para que um garoto bonito e interessante o ajudasse por causa de uma maldição tola, chegava a ser tosco. E como Sehun teve tanta coragem? Só de lembrar de si mesmo de pé na frente do Kim vomitando aquelas palavras como se fosse algo trivial e que valesse a pena ser dito dava vontade de cavar um buraco bem fundo e se enterrar, na esperança que só o achassem no próximo século e o exibissem em um museu como o exemplar de adolescente mais imbecil que já andou pela Terra e então haveria um debate sobre aquilo ser realmente possível. 

O Oh bufou frustrado, tirando os óculos para coçar  coçar os olhos e espantar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, quanto mais pensava mais queria sair correndo e se esconder em uma caverna bem isolada. 

—Por essa sua cara de lesma seca, você não ouviu nenhuma palavrinha que eu disse, não é? –Sehun olhou na direção de  Yerin , que estava sentada do outro lado da mesa de concreto ao ar livre, os raios tímidos de sol iluminando seu rosto lavado de qualquer maquiagem e os cabelos recém tingidos de preto presos em duas tranças que caíam pelos ombros. O rosto da amiga estava quase impassível, mas tinha uma pontinha de deboche nele. —Me diga, qual foi a parte da nossa conversa em que você me deu as costas, hein? 

Sehun arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda na direção da garota. 

Não era bem uma conversa entre os dois porque  Yerin estava vivendo seu próprio momento de surto depois de jantar com os pais de Kim  Jongdae e perceber, pela primeira vez em quase quatro meses, que a diferença de idade de um ano fazia sim alguma diferença. 

Mesmo assim, seu dever de melhor amigo era ouvir os lamentos da garota. Pelo menos, se fizesse algum esforço, isso afastaria os seus próprios.

—Desculpe. –Suspirou. —É só essa coisa que não sai da minha cabeça e está me irritando. Quando eu vejo, estou pensando nisso  de novo . E minha cabeça dói. –Os olhos da garota se tornaram mais amáveis sobre si e ela relaxou os ombros, deixando a cabeça pender um pouquinho para a direita. Eles só tinham um ao outro, de fato, e se preocupavam com as coisas que aconteciam em suas vidinhas chatas, mesmo que o problema não pudesse ser resolvido com um estalar de dedos. —Mas, se quer minha opinião, acho que é apenas uma  paranoia sua.  Jongdae ainda vai ser ele mesmo depois da faculdade, apenas com histórias novas para contar e um pouquinho mais de saudade, mas isso não significa nada além de crescer. 

Foi  Yerin que suspirou, fechando os olhos com força e batendo a mãozinha contra a testa três vezes. 

Naquele dia, ela só teria dois tempos de química com o Oh – felizmente no laboratório, onde poderiam jogar alguma conversa fora – e depois ficaria o resto do dia sozinha, onde sua cabeça poderia criar mais e mais cenários de seu  _ pitchulinho _ indo para a faculdade com um monte de meninas bonitas e cheias de experiências legais para dividir, então ele também estaria vivendo tantas coisas legais que uma menina chata como  Yerin não vai ter espaço em sua vida e as meninas mais velhas serão bem mais interessantes. Honestamente, não poderia culpar o Kim, ela queria mesmo que  Jongdae conquistasse cada pedacinho de sonho e fizesse tudo que fosse preciso para ser quem ele almejava ser, mas a insegurança era uma criancinha travessa estilhaçando o coração de  Yerin .

—Ano que vem ele vai estar em um lugar totalmente diferente com pessoas mais velhas, mais formadas do que qualquer um que já pisou no ensino médio. Talvez eu não seja o suficiente. –Ela deu de ombros. —Ele pode se tornar tão grande que  eu com meu jeito bobo, não seja mais interessante. A faculdade muda tudo, não é?

Sehun queria dizer que não, que era tudo bobeira da cabeça da amiga, mas ele também pensava assim.

Não sobre Kim  Jongdae , claro, porque já tinha visto o jeito bobo como ele olhava, tratava e falava com Jung  Yerin para saber que ele estava verdadeiramente apaixonado, então qualquer encanto que tivesse naquele campus teria que ser muito forte para mudar o coração e a cabeça do garoto mais velho. Era sobre outra pessoa que ele pensava. 

Ano que vem Kyungsoo também iria para longe e, diferente de Jongdae, ele não estava apaixonado por Sehun. Seu coração estava totalmente livre para o que quer que viesse e isso era assustador. 

Se pensasse bem, talvez tenha sido aquele pensamento que o fez ir até  Jongin . 

_ Um milagre no deserto. Um tiro no escuro.  _

—Você pensa demais. –Escolheu dizer apenas isso. 

Yerin olhou para o amigo, esboçando um sorrisinho cansado. 

—Não é como se eu pudesse evitar, é genético. –Explicou da mesma forma que fazia sempre. Os olhos castanhos olharam para outro canto quando seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais, fazendo-a parecer uma versão fofa do gato risonho de Alice. —Aliás, olha só que acabou de chegar. 

Os sentidos do Oh ficaram bagunçados por um segundo, como se um gato estivesse dançando sobre o controle remoto de seu corpo e ele precisou endireitar as costas porque sentiu um súbito desconforto, assim como o banco também pareceu esquisito mesmo depois de horas sentado no mesmo lugar. A antecipação de apenas vê-lo fez um frio gostoso subir pelo seu estômago antes mesmo de virar o rosto. 

Às vezes Sehun tinha total convicção de que estava perdido. 

Quer dizer, não realmente perdido, mas no sentido figurado. Tipo acordar todos os dias e colocar geleia em apenas uma fatia de pão e, do nada, em uma terça-feira chata você coloca geleia dos dois lados e fica dez minutos se perguntando como não prestou atenção naquilo. Como não tinha percebido que a crush inocente que sentia por um garoto gentil e bonito se tornar um grande sanduíche enjoativo de geleia? 

Não havia nadinha de diferente em Do  Kyungsoo , desde a gravata vermelha um pouco frouxa no pescoço até os tênis brancos personalizados com canetinha, mas  Sehun poderia listar pequenas particularidades interessantes naquele dia: ele estava ligeiramente mais sonolento do que ontem, talvez por causa do romance novo que tinha comprado e demorou duas semanas para chegar – ele postou uma foto fofa de si mesmo segurando o livro como um troféu –; os cabelos acobreados pareciam um pouco mais bagunçados mesmo depois de uma pequena tentativa de mantê-los em ordem; suas meias não eram do mesmo par, uma era azul e lisa enquanto a outra tinha desenhos de porquinhos com asas. Dizem que as pessoas apaixonadas notam qualquer mudança, mesmo que pequena, nos alvos de sua afeição, mas às vezes  Sehun se perguntava como poderia estar apaixonado por alguém que não conhecia muito bem. 

Era um dilema. 

O garoto suspirou frustrado e estava pronto para deixar de se castigar com a visão perfeita de  Kyungsoo quando sentiu a garganta secar ao ser flagrado. Estranhamente, não pelo Do. 

Jongin disse a si mesmo que não iria mais pensar naquela bobagem.

E, pode acreditar!, ele estava tão focado nisso que passou todo o café da manhã ouvindo pacientemente  Hansol listar os motivos para não confiar no garoto recém transferido para sua sala –  _ porque ele adora falar de animes, mas só conhece os que todos estão falando e ele adora se exibir sobre coisas que tem mesmo quando a professora o pede para guardar seus itens pessoais na mochila, _ _ isso é ser muito desrespeitoso e sem noção _ –, além de ajudar a madrasta com a busca rápida por presentes baratos ‘mas não baratos demais’ para o aniversário de uma colega de trabalho. Não é que ele fosse um pé no saco dentro de casa, mas estava tão focado em fazer qualquer coisa para não pensar sobre Oh Sehun e cupidos que chegava a parecer esquisito. Pelo menos todos estavam se sentindo suficientemente mimados pelo Kim mais novo para questionar aquela esquisitice toda pela manhã. 

Por isso também, buscou o velho  walk-man dentro da última gaveta da cômoda e tentou bloquear os pensamentos com as músicas que a mãe lhe deixou de presente.

Acontece que cada vez mais era difícil banir aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. 

Mesmo nos sonhos, ele ouvia risadinhas infantis ao longe e quando se virava via anjinhos gordinhos caçoando de si sem entender exatamente o motivo, até que se via sozinho dentro de uma redoma enquanto várias pessoas diferentes vinham lhe agradecer por ter encontrado o amor de suas vidas enquanto outras lhe ofereciam uns trocados para sair em um encontro na próxima sexta. 

O pesadelo bobo o seguiu em todas as vezes que despertou assustado depois das vezes malsucedidas em que tentou dormir sem sonhos, em algum momento o garoto se cansou, pulando o corpo adormecido do irmão mais novo para sair do quarto e passar a madrugada em claro na sala ouvindo faixa por faixa da fita com dedicada a si. Foi o último presente de Sandara, cinco meses antes de seu aniversário e apenas algumas semanas antes dela falecer.

一 _ Ei, punk _ . −Ela sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, deixando a caixinha azul entre as mãos de Jongin.  一 _ Eu vou te libertar. _

E era isso que ele buscava toda vez que corria para aquelas mesmas canções –  Jongin queria que sua mãe o libertasse através daquele velho  walk-man .

Só que quando deu por si, estava com os pensamentos no mesmo maldito lugar de sempre e os olhos vigilantes sobre Oh  Sehun , porque ele estava sentado em uma mesa relativamente longe e dentro de seu campo de visão. O canto da boca do Oh estava  curvada em um  pseudo sorriso bobo enquanto ele olhava um garoto de cabelos enferrujados e mochila azul abarrotada de bottons, entre eles um que dizia “sou exatamente assim e isso não é problema seu”. Provavelmente o garoto nem mesmo pode imaginar sobre o plano de  Sehun . Pelo menos, se fosse ele, não seria uma coisa que esperaria de alguém. Em algum momento,  Jongin encara o ruivo também, quase esperando que ele vire ligeiramente o rosto e mate sua curiosidade sobre como ele deve ser, de costas não dá para ter muita noção sobre uma pessoa concreta – tudo que podia ver era que seu corpo parecia  _ bom _ ... ombros largos, quadril estreito e coxas grossas. 

_ Existe esse garoto de quem eu gosto, mas não acho que ele me veja como eu o vejo. _

Jongin não deveria estar pensando naquela besteira. 

Ele nem mesmo conhecia Oh  Sehun tão bem assim, mas sentiu uma pontinha empatia. Bem pouquinho, lá no fundo da alma, em uma parte escura que estava começando a criar teias de aranha e mofo. Aquele garoto era realmente estranho, mas seria difícil encontrar alguém que não era no ensino médio.  Jongin respirou fundo e deu uma última olhada para o Oh, pronto para se virar e voltar ao plano de tirar aqueles pensamentos grudentos da cabeça, até que seus olhares se cruzaram de modo abrupto. 

Foi Sehun quem rompeu o contato quando o Kim fechou a cara, não queria que o garoto pensasse que estava  _ ele _ estava  _ pensando _ naquela proposta maluca. 

—Que assassino. –O corpo grande e desajeitado relaxou próximo ao seu, tirando seus fones para saber o que ele estava ouvindo no  walk-man antigo de sua mãe.  Chanyeol era uma amizade antiga, de quanto ainda estavam nas barrigas de suas mães que também eram amigas, então ele se sentia próximo o suficiente para não se importar com espaço pessoal. —Eu não te vejo olhar assim para alguém desde que  Bong-Cha roubou sua borracha de dinossauro no primário. Quem é? 

O Park apontou com o queixo na direção do garoto que estava se levantando de sua mesa ao lado de uma garota que tagarelava sem parar, gesticulando com as mãos enquanto ele apenas assentia e pontuava algumas coisas na conversa. 

—Um garoto estranho com ideias estranhas. –Cuspiu a resposta. 

—Você tem um feromônio que atrai esse tipo de cara. 

Em poucos segundos, uma grande interrogação contorce o rosto de  Jongin em curiosidade. 

Em vários anos de amizade,  Chanyeol já sabia todos os sinais de  Jongin . Não era um grande mistério digno apenas  do Sr. Holmes saber ler o garoto Kim, várias vezes ele sabia ser inocente e transparente como uma criança se escondendo atrás de uma cortina e deixando os pés para fora, só que fazê-lo falar era a parte complicada. Então  Chanyeol enrolava. Jogava uma informação boba e colhia outra, desfazia sua inquietude, falava besteira e, então, esperava. Poderia durar dias ou até semanas, mas em algum momento o amigo falaria o que estava fritando sua cuca e o Park estaria lá para ouvir. 

Essa era a dinâmica esquisita entre eles. 

—Eu não atraio um tipo! –Se defendeu Jongin, fazendo o Park soltar uma risadinha de escárnio. —Eu não atraio! Ok, então que tipo é esse? 

—Os que estão sempre pensando demais e às vezes as ideias deles são bem bizarras, tipo aquele menino na oitava série que tinha um ranário para o caso de uma Guerra Civil e então ele teria carne por um ano e meio. – Jongin cuspiu fora seu mau humor com uma risada, o que fez  Chanyeol rir também. —A casa dele estava infestada de rãs. Foi o pior aniversário que eu tive o desprazer de ir, porque ele queria que a gente colocasse as mãos no ranário para tocar  _ naquilo _ . Não me surpreenderia se, hoje, ele tivesse um blog de conspirações do governo e planos de extermínio. Você atrai esse tipo excêntrico. 

Chanyeol fez uma careta de nojo no instante em que acabou de falar.

A parte engraçada é que o Kim quase não se lembrava dos detalhes daquela história, tipo o nome e o lance maluco com as rãs, porque foi aquela fase esquisita em que só queria sentir alguma coisa que não fosse dor e saudade por alguém que já partiu, então um garoto lhe mandou um bilhete depois da aula e Jongin aceitou sua confissão. 

Talvez  Jongin quisesse briga, uma grande confusão, porque ele não imaginava o pai levando com leveza o fato de estar saindo com um garoto. Surpreendentemente,  Jonghyun estava mais preocupado  IST’s em um garoto de quase treze anos do que regras sociais  heteronormativas . Ele apenas abraçou seu filho e o explicou que o mundo não era legal, só que  Jongin sempre teria um pai para apoiá-lo.

Naquela época aquelas palavras não tinham válido tanto quanto valem hoje. A atitude e o apoio de seu pai tinham um significado agora que era mais velho e sabia o suficiente do mundo para entender que nem todo mundo podia ser livre dentro de casa como ele podia.

No fim, o garoto das rãs apenas não tinha sido o  _ bab _ _ romance _ que ele esperava. 

—Ele era bonitinho. –Se lembrou com um sorriso fácil. 

—Ser bonitinho não vale muita coisa quando você é estranho naquele nível. –Chanyeol tremeu. —Talvez ele esteja vivendo sozinho em bunker, sem contato social e namorando um personagem de anime. Provavelmente o  Dazai . 

Isso fez uma lanterna se acender um seu cérebro, iluminando aquele tópico esquisito que vinha tentando evitar a todo custo – mas talvez não estivesse se esforçando tanto quanto o necessário, já que o assunto sempre voltava. 

O garoto das rãs foi o primeiro. Não houve namoro ou beijinho entre os dois, só algumas conversas depois da aula e a festa do aniversário a qual obrigou  Chanyeol a ir junto para que o pai não fosse. Ainda assim, o término foi um pouco abrupto. No intervalo entre uma aula de matemática e duas de física, o garoto tinha levado um sanduíche extra que Jongin recusou e então decidiu que era a hora certa para lhe dizer que não estava preparado para um relacionamento. Depois disso tudo era um borrão. Sabia que o garoto tinha saído primeiro, mas não se lembrava se houveram lágrimas e vozes alteradas. 

Treze anos não foi uma idade fácil. 

—Chanyeol. –Jongin chamou a atenção do melhor amigo, que estava curtindo os fones roubados do Kim enquanto cutucava o cantinho da unha. —Você se lembra o nome dele? 

_ Ah, não!  _ **_ Não _ ** _ ,  _ **_ não  _ ** _ e  _ **_ não _ ** _! Você não vai entrar nessa paranoia! _

—De onde veio essa pergunta? –O garoto de topete arrumado descansou o rosto contra a mão em punho enquanto encarava o Kim sem saber onde aquilo iria parar. —Eu não sei. Faz muito tempo. E era você o namoradinho dele, não eu. 

—Tenta lembrar, não deve ser tão difícil. 

Chanyeol queria fazer perguntas – e fez –, mas o moreno já estava bem mais concentrado em guardar o  walk-man cuidadosamente dentro de sua mochila e buscar pelo celular. 

Tentou lembrar quem mais estava na festinha. Não tinham muitas crianças da sua idade, apenas alguns primos menores e outros pirralhos do bairro, então foi bem legal a mãe de  Chanyeol ter  deixado-o ser a dama de companhia do Kim. Mesmo assim, sabia que tinha outras pessoas da classe que também tinham ido depois de saber que eles iriam e, erroneamente, acharam que aquela seria a festa de treze anos mais legal do mês. Não que tivesse sido uma festa ruim, porque tinha um bolo de chocolate muito bom e casca de batatas fritas bem sequinhas, mas os padrões de moleques de treze anos podia ser bem alto… isso não tinha mudado muito desde então.

Existia uma possibilidade remota de alguma daquelas crianças ter sido amiga do garoto das rãs.

Uma delas ainda podia ter o contato dele em alguma rede social.

Só que era uma possibilidade muito larga. Uma em um milhão. Mesmo que isso tivesse mesmo acontecido, qual delas seria? Não daria para visitar o  facebook de cada antigo colega de classe para saber se algum deles era amigo do garoto das rãs.

Se apenas, o Kim se lembrasse. 

Forçou mais um pouco a própria memória para aqueles dias, qualquer fragmento que pudesse lembrar o nome do garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos pequenos que sentava de frente para a professora. Então, como se alguém estivesse rezando por  Jongin , uma coisa brilhante aconteceu. Um sobrenome encheu sua mente como uma senha. 

—Bae! –O Kim vibrou ao se lembrar, percebendo que algumas pessoas próximas o olharam um pouco assustadas e nem mesmo  Chanyeol sabia onde enfiar a cara no meio daquela cena. Mas não tinham tempo a perder. —O nome dele com certeza era  Bae porque era um dos primeiros da chamada, lembra?  Bae ! Não acredito que lembrei disso! 

—Só me atualiza sobre o motivo disso ser importante agora. 

—É uma longa história. –Aquilo não satisfez nenhum pouco o Park, mas realmente não tinham muito tempo. —Só me ajuda a lembrar e eu prometo que te conto tudo. 

Chanyeol respirou fundo. 

Aquilo devia ser mesmo muito importante para fazer o Kim agir tão esquisito daquela forma,  então , como amigo, precisava ajudá-lo a voltar ao normal. E que mal um nome poderia fazer? 

—Dongju.  Bae Dongju . –Ainda estava confuso sobre a importância daquilo, mas ofereceu a informação que o amigo buscava. —Não dá para esquecer tão fácil o nome de alguém que te faz segurar uma rã  melequenta nas mãos no meio de uma festa de aniversário. 

O Park se aproximou enquanto o Kim digitava freneticamente o nome de Dongju no buscador, passando por cinco pessoas diferentes com fotos que não condiziam com a idade que ele deveria ter antes de finalmente achar alguém que batia perfeitamente. Eles tinham alguns amigos em comum, incluindo algumas meninas da ginástica, e o Bae não estudava muito longe dali. 

A foto de perfil exibia um garoto sorridente em uma selfie na praia, estava até bem mais bonito do que se lembrava, e tinham dois selos de apoio ao  _ Black  _ _ Lives _ __ _ Matter _ e  _ Love  _ _ Wins _ . 

Nada de teoria da conspiração.

Nada de terraplanismo. 

—Uau, ele ficou um gato. –Disse o Park. 

—Ele já era bonitinho.  –Repetiu com um sorrisinho convencido.

—Não, não era. – Jongin olhou de relance para o amigo, que apenas deu de ombros. —Não era. O que te faz achar o contrário é sua memória afetiva e dor de cotovelo. 

Podia lidar com o fato de deixar Chanyeol vencer aquela discussão. 

Desceu a aba de perfil pessoal de Dongju buscando uma coisa em específico. Não importava se ele trabalhou como salva-vidas no verão ou se estava tentando o curso de biologia (aparentemente o lance com as rãs não acabou), não estava interessado nas fotos de natal. Cegamente Jongin perseguia uma única informação.

A voz da razão o fazia pensar que não iria dar em nada. 

Ok, Dongju podia até estar em um relacionamento, mas isso não iria querer dizer nada. Ele tinha crescido, ficado bonito e interessante.

Só que a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas interessante. 

Dongju estava em um relacionamento sério com um rapaz chamado Liu Chan há quase cinco anos!

O vídeo de aniversário de namoro dos dois era quase um relato de uma vida inteira, com os anos de amizade e o momento em que se tornaram mais do que isso. Liu Chan estava na festa de treze anos de Dongju! 

—Ai meu deus! – Jongin sentiu as pontas dos dedos formigarem. 

—Sim, eles não muito fofos! – Chanyeol tomou o celular de sua mão para poder assistir o vídeo. —Quase me arrependo de pensar que ele namorava um anime. Olha para eles! 

Chanyeol estava sorrindo quando olhou para o rosto pálido de Jongin, o que o fez ficar em alerta, deixando o celular de lado e tocando o ombro do moreno com cuidado. Os olhos castanhos do mais novo estavam arregalados enquanto encarava o nada a frente de seu nariz enquanto aquela sensação de montanha russa assassina voltava ao seu cérebro com força.

Só podia ser loucura.

Esse tipo de coisa não acontece com as pessoas daquela forma! 

Só que agora  Jongin começava a acreditar que estava acontecendo com ele.  Sehun não era maluco – embora com certeza não fosse a pessoa mais ajuizada da face da terra. 

—Jonginnie? –Chamou o Park. 

—Ele tinha razão. 

Se os dois garotos não estivessem tão perto um do outro, talvez  Jongin estaria falando sozinho pela forma baixa e esquisita como sua voz soou, totalmente perdida da realidade entre os barulhos de vida normal que enchiam o pátio antes do início das aulas.

—Quem tinha razão?  – Chanyeol perguntou ao amigo, sentindo um calafrio na espinha como se estivesse em um daqueles episódios de Arquivo X e seu amigo tivesse sido substituído por alien. —Você não está fazendo muito sentido, Jonginnie.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos e pele beijada pelo sol se levantou em um salto, virando minimamente para olhar o garoto que ainda estava sentado como se aquele fosse realmente um episódio muito louco de Arquivo X e agora o Kim revelaria um enorme esquema até então desconhecido pelo amigo. Na verdade, ironicamente, era exatamente isso que estava prestes a acontecer ali, embora o esquema fosse só uma ideia esquisita.

—Eu estou amaldiçoado. –Disse ao amigo, que piscou duas vezes sem dizer uma só palavra. —Estou amaldiçoado por um cúpido. Ou uma dúzia deles. Oh  Sehun tinha razão. 

**Author's Note:**

> Olá de novo, é a Liz!  
> Se você leu esse capítulo até aqui, muito obrigada. Espero que a gente se encontre de novo qualquer hora, principalmente se for no próximo capítulo ou em outra fanfic.  
> Meu user no twitter é @ohhunniepie, sempre estou por lá me expondo de uma forma vergonhosa e tentando ser minimamente interessante em conversação para que ninguém perceba que na verdade sou três lontras filhotes em um sobretudo... Ops, eu não deveria ter dito isso!


End file.
